


Fanfiction cover and fic recommendation for The Senators Son and the Playboy by whiteroses77

by ctbn60



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks ago when I asked for some prompts jlvsclrk had mentioned she loved caught in the act situations and suggested I do something possibly for whiteroses77 story the Senator's Son and the Playboy! I was reading it as well, and the images just flew into my mind... so I said sure. It is a WIP but it's been posted fairly regularly! If you have a chance go and read it.</p><p>Link to the story is below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction cover and fic recommendation for The Senators Son and the Playboy by whiteroses77

  
The story is 

## [The Senator's Son and the Playboy by ](http://whiteroses77.livejournal.com/18873.html)   

  
[](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1-TheSenatorsSonandthePlayboy.jpg) Rating: NR  
Pairing Clark/Bruce  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the CW & DC comics. Not mine only for fun and no profit made. 

  



End file.
